In spite of recent medical progress, cancer continues to be one of the most common and deadly diseases. Elucidation of biochemical pathways involved in development and progression of various cancers is important to identify potential anti-cancer treatments as well as to develop agents effective to regulate such pathways in other aspects of health and disease.
A particular cancer, melanoma, is the most deadly form of skin cancer due to its high metastatic potential. Akt3 and downstream PRAS40 are part of a key signaling cascade activated in ˜70% of melanomas. Akt3 functions to reduce cellular apoptosis in early melanomas, thereby promoting development of this disease. Compositions and methods are required to inhibit the Akt pathway and inhibit abnormal cell survival and proliferation.